


Serving Will Pope

by belonginthedark



Category: The Closer
Genre: Adultery, Biting, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Episode Related, Episode: s02e15 Serving the King Part 2, F/M, Het, Memories, Mild Kink, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Power Dynamics, mild daddykink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belonginthedark/pseuds/belonginthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skirt you grabbed from the basket that hadn’t been pressed was stuck high on your hips now, as he pressed moist and insistent kisses along your throat, forcing you to lean back, he walked you over to the wall and lifted you up</p><p>Written in First Person POV- Hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Will Pope

**Author's Note:**

> From one tiny scene in The Closer- Season 2 Episode 15 "Serving the King -Part 2" where Brenda is eating chocolate in her office and Will comes in to speak to her, he has the whole conversation with her before he gets his handkerchief out to wipe a smudge of chocolate from her lip but if you've seen that part you will know why this fic HAD to be written, JK Simmons expression while he does it is pure dirt and the amount of *squee* thoughts I had were insane.
> 
> This came from that night

 

 

 

He took out his handkerchief and moved it over to rub the stray smear of chocolate from her lip, a smile, filthy in it’s implications, crept onto his face.  
He always made her feel like a child, clumsy and naïve, she had seen it as a smear of chocolate being wiped from her lip but as she stood there pinned under his icy eyes, suddenly warm with the lust he tried to keep buried, she got what he was smiling about…how many times had she wiped her mouth in that exact place? Her lipstick, a faint reddy smear, her knees sore and that jelly texture now just a suggestion on the back of her tongue.  
How would it feel again?  
What would it be like to sink to her knees and unzip the fly of that pinstripe suit?  
Would it feel like it always did or would it feel like it did way back when all this started?  
Pulling the stiff cock out and licking her lips, letting him push between them, hearing that gasp she knew so well, his hand knotting in her hair…  
Looking up to see the his face, that approving look, warm and…well not to be blunt but…fatherly…  
Letting him control this like he controlled everything else here,  
Submissive at work and submissive in this, knowing just what he likes, and he knows what you need.  
His strength, his leadership and to exert his power, to be a man.  
That’s the word man, none of the hesitant crap.  
Aware of his sexuality and not ashamed to tell you what it takes to satisfy his appetite.  
  
He is watching you, knowing the silence has been too long and by God he must know the way that your face goes when you’re hot, like he has x-ray vision and can see that your pussy has opened up, slick wetness coating the trail that led to the centre of you, you push a stray strand of hair away and your brain summons up the image of that time that he put you on the desk, say down calmly at his chair, spread your legs and used his tongue to make you scream his name, you feel dizzy just remembering the orgasm, the way you lay there, totally helpless and gasping for breath….him, expressionless, he had dropped his pants and entered you, legs pushed back onto your body and knees pressed to your shoulders, you tried to focus on anything but how big he felt, how full you were, how the repetitive motion was starting to bring you off again, the g-spot getting stimulated and stroked with each rub from the head of his blood heavy dick.  
His arms trembled with effort and he gave in with a low grunt, falling on top of you and burying his face in your neck, the warm flood he released into your body making your skin tingle  
  
He has moved into your space now and his eyes are clouded, dark and wanting, there is a familiar press into you, setting off a shower of sparks in your belly and all points south, a reaction that no-one ( _sorry Fritz_ ) can cause like he can, his hand lifts your face which you dipped before to hide the flush on your cheeks, he studies you one last time to confirm to himself that you really want him, that you still haven’t had your fill, that the hunger you had for each other is still there,  
That all those times he had made it clear he was there for you in whatever way you needed had not gone unnoticed and to confirm that the reason you denied him was that you couldn’t trust yourself, that any dinner, drinks or social interaction that was not in direct view of colleagues would involve a trip to a motel and breaking your promises you made to yourself in a sweaty tangle of starchy sheets  
  
Hesitantly you let him kiss you, his smooth, dry lips tracing a path down your neck, behind your ear and stopping before your shoulder to pull a little with his teeth, a threat, a suggestion of a bite as his hand slides your skirt up over your thigh and his hand squeezes the soft flesh of your inner thigh, the hypnotic sound of his breath as it quickens, anticipation of what’s about to happen, the way you feel your insides swell and you know that you cannot stop this even if you want, that it’s going to happen.  
The skirt you grabbed from the basket that hadn’t been pressed was stuck high on your hips now, as he pressed moist and insistent kisses along your throat, forcing you to lean back, he walked you over to the wall and lifted you up to let his dick press against your panties, soaked through, he thrusts, a parody of what he intends to do and has implied he wants for a long time now.  
His teeth bared as you tighten your legs and squeeze, one of his turn on’s…  
“ _Squeeze me_ ” he’d breathed the first time they had given in _“Cross your legs over my back and squeeze me tight_ ”  
She had complied and he had fell on her, spilling inside her body, yelling her name and biting a bruise she had worn scarves to hide,

Pretense stopped and the game was over, he moved them both to the chair where she stood up to pull down her panties and he pulled his hardness free, with a cotton dry mouth she lowered herself onto it and gasped a little  
All blunt and so much thicker than what she had gotten used to, he opened her blouse and unclipped her bra, lowering his mouth to suck her nipple, teeth just scraping and the pain becoming a delicious counterpart to the rub of his thumb on her clit, the strain of her walls as she rotated her hips and rocked back and forth.  
He saw her start to climax and kept his eyes on her face, watching her come undone, he pulled her head back by the hair and pushing deeper inside as she tried to keep from calling out his name, her nails dug into his arms and her muscles spasming, his name escaped from between her lips…...

 

 

 

 

 

She suddenly realized that that she had been stood there staring at the middle distance but for how long?  
  
“Brenda? Anytime you would like to share this thought process you’re working through is fine with me but since that looks like it could be a while I'm going to sit at your desk“  
  
Frowning, feeling her cheeks burn scarlet, she turned to look at him and offer an explanation, didn’t matter how bad it was, just something to say to cover up the fact that she had been stood there thinking that,  
With a look over she saw him sat at his desk but staring at her, his hand tracing an invisible circle on his desk, his other hand resting on his inner thigh,  
There was a clear sign that she had not been alone in her erotic thoughts,  
What would’ve happened had Provenza not knocked on the door was something to mull over

 

 

The End


End file.
